1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alkoxysilanes which have azasilacycloalkyl functionality.
2. Background Information
A search for new crosslinkers and methods of crosslinking room temperature vulcanizing silicones (RTVs) lead to the discovery of the azasilacyclopentanes of our U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,064, issued Aug. 4, 1992. The olefinic and acetylenic azasilacyclopentanes were found to be useful as silicone RTVs by reacting the aliphatic unsaturation of the azasilacyclopentane with Si--H containing siloxane compounds which would then cure by exposure to moisture or by reaction with siloxane compounds which contained silanol groups. These compositions are described in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,967, issued May 5, 1992. These patents are hereby incorporated by reference to show the azasilacyclopentanes and their preparation and their reactions with silicon compounds containing Si--H groups.
The silicone compositions which contain silicon-bonded alkoxy groups and which are RTVs, are desirable products because they produce non-corrosive by-products during curing. However, these compositions exhibit slow cure and low adhesion.